bushwhacker2fandomcom-20200215-history
Salt Desert Quest Hub
Trouble is brewing in the Desolate Salt Desert, and an adventurous historian is looking for answers! Join her delve into desolation, as she establishes a new Quest Hub, featuring its own story quest chain, dailies, store, and more! If you've retrieved the Corroded Stalagmite from the Salt Palace Grounds, you can start this new adventure at the Town Crier! ''' This update includes a whole swath of new story quests, dailies, store items, and hidden secrets! Top-up your waterskin and start the adventure! * New riveting story quests! * New compelling dailies! * New blinged-out store! * New puzzles! * And so much more! '''The Town Crier will let you know when enough time has passed to pick up the continuing story quests. As you finish the story parts, you'll unlock new daily quests to do! Choose carefully though, because once you've started these daily quests, you won't be able to do any Cera Altepetl, Explorer's Camp, Sanctuary, or Cloudland daily quests for the next 20 hours. Completing the Daily Quests will award you Vilu Tender, which can be used to buy a plethora of exciting custom items and treats from the Salty Cenote Supply store once it's been unlocked. Redeem this code before noon on Saturday February 1st for 1 free Moon Mana Biscuit: ' ' SALT-DESE-RTDE-LVER The Salt Desert Quest Hub was introduced on January 3rd, 2020. ''' [http://www.codenameentertainment.com/?page=blog&post_id=973#blog '''Official Codename Blog ] Table of Contents: ''' '''There is a lot of information listed on this page. Click on Show Contents to help you navigate through the topics. Starting Quests The "Settled Salt Desert" is the upper portion of Island 8, and includes The Chromatic Pools, The Salty Settlement, The Train Graveyard, The Freight Tracks, and The Caustic Chasm The "Desolate Salt Desert" is the lower portion of Island 8, and includes The Dead Pools, The Old Caravan Route, The Salt Palace Grounds, and The Caustic Crag |name2= Collecting Carpets |type2=main |desc2= The merchant will trade you a Wagon for some Carpet Rolls! Find them in any bush in the Salt Desert, Desolate Salt Desert, or Flux. |task2= Find 73 Carpet Rolls |reward2= Wagon Receipt }} *FYI: These quests require some patience and a lot of whacking! *FYI: It takes approx. 10 quick whacks for each merchant to appear. You will have to whack approx. 20 merchants to find the "Willing" Merchant. Storyline Quests '''There is a 20 hour cool down period between quests Delving Into Desolation The following day, the Town Crier has a message for you: ''' '''Meet Ida in the Salty Settlement |name2= Buying a Camel |type2=main |desc2= |task2= Purchase a Wagon Camel |reward2=49,999 |name3= Camel Round Up |type3=main |desc3=The merchant doesn’t know where the camel you bought is, or any of their camels, as they haven’t returned since he let them go forage for themselves. Find their camels wandering any field in the Salt Desert, Desolate Salt Desert, or Flux. The merchant will give back 5,000 for rounding up the camels |task3=Round up 37 Camels |reward3=5,000 }} Wait a day for another message via the Town Crier Meet Ida in the Salty Settlement |name2= Thieving Bandits! |type2=main |desc2=The merchant doesn’t actually have the Science Equipment, as their last shipment was intercepted by Bandits! Reclaim Science Crates from Bandits wandering any field in the Salt Desert, Desolate Salt Desert, or Flux. |task2= Reclaim 87 stolen Science Crates |reward2= }} *'The Bandits appear approx. every 4 quick whacks, and will drop 1-2 Science Crates' Wait a day for another message via the Town Crier Meet Ida in the Salty Settlement }} Wait a day for another message via the Town Crier Meet Ida in the Salty Settlement }} Tip: Use Fertilizer to shorten crop growing time. Wait a day for another message via the Town Crier Meet Ida in the Salty Settlement }} Wait a day for another message via the Town Crier Meet Ida in the Train Graveyard }} Wait a day for another message via the Town Crier Meet Ida in the Dead Pools }} Wait a day for another message via the Town Crier Meet Ida in the Caravan Route }} Wait a day for another message via the Town Crier Meet Ida in the Salt Palace Grounds }} Wait a day for another message via the Town Crier Meet at the Cenote Site The Cenote Site Historian Ida has requested your services at the Cenote Site. Head to the Salt Palace Grounds in the Salt Desert, and take the Eastern path in the bottom right corner of the zone. Cacti Round Up Cacti Locations ' Spoiler: Cenote Site Cacti Locations' ---- Cenote Site Setup Quests These daily quests repeat randomly x1 |name2= Weed Whacking |type2=main |desc2=Tumble Weeds are always rolling through, snagging equipment. Harvest 20 Tumble Weeds from bushes in any field in the Settled or Desolate Salt Desert or Flux |task2= Find 20 Tumble Weeds |reward2= x1 |name3= Canvas Patches |type3=main |desc3=Harsh sun and winds wear out the tent canvases at the Cenote Site. Find Canvas Patches in any field in the Settled or Desolate Salt Desert or Flux for Overseer Killa to fix them up |task3= Find 20 Canvas Patches |reward3= x1 |name4= Salty Selling |type4=main |desc4=The expedition subsidizes some of its costs by exporting salt! Gather some handfuls of salt from bushes in any field in the Settled or Desolate Salt Desert or Flux for Overseer Killa |task4= Find 20handfuls of Salt |reward4= x1 |name5= More Moisturizer |type5=main |desc5= With the hot sun and dehydrating salt, people at the Cenote Site are in constant need of moisturizer. Find overseer Killa 20 Tubes of Moisturizer in the Settled or Desolate Salt Desert or Flux |task5= Find 20 Dry Moisturizers |reward5= x1 |name6= Scorpion Scooting |type6=main |desc6= Dangerous scorpions are all around, so they need to be regularly shooed away. Shoo 15 Scorpions wandering any fields in the Settled or Desolate Salt Desert or Flux for Oversseer Killa |task6= Shoo 15 Scorpions |reward6= x1 }} Raucous Recruitment }}FYI: Characters that you need to speak to will have a question mark over their head. There will be one person in each of the 3 areas that will have a quest for you. |name2= Acidic Oggle Goggles for Grover |type2=main |desc2= Grover wants a better look at what’s in the acid pools. Find them Acid Diving Goggles from bushes in the Chromatic Pools or its SBA, and they’ll hand out the fliers. |task2= Find 53 Acid Oggle Goggles |reward2= |name3= Salty Fried Eggs for Rommel |type3=main |desc3= It’s so hot out, Rommel put down a bunch of eggs on the ground to get fried, but misplaced them. Find them their Salty Fried Eggs from bushes in the Salty Settlement or its SBA, and they’ll hand out the fliers. |task3= Find 49 Fried Eggs |reward3= }} Ida needs to wait for the volunteers to trickle in, and will send for you in a day or two Raucous Recruitment II }} |name2= Pants of Billowing for Catalina |type2=main |desc2= Catalina's legs are getting fried, but most pants are too hot! Get them Billowy Pants from bushes in the Old Caravan Route or its SBA, which should be cooler, in exchange for them handing out fliers. |task2= Find 51 Billowy Pants |reward2= |name3= Cactus Bouquet for Santiago |type3=main |desc3= The cacti around here bloom so briefly, Santiago hasn’t been able to get any of their flowers! Gather Cactus Flowers from bushes in the Salt Palace Grounds or its SBA. Then they’ll hand out the fliers. |task3= Find 73 Cactus Flowers |reward3= }} Ida needs to wait for the volunteers to trickle in, and will send for you in a day or two Fishing Hole Available after completing Raucous Recruitment II |name2= Docking Procedure |type2=main |desc2= Someone wants to go acid fishing in the Cenote Site! Find them Parched Planks from any field in the Settled or Desolate Salt Desert or Flux. |task2= Find 86 Parched Planks |reward2= }} Fishing Quests Daily Quest Fishing Requirements: Spinal Fishing Rod, Boney Fish Bait, Boney Valuables Bait }} Fishing Rewards Teleporter Quests Note: Due to a glitch, this quest became available at a later date than planned. each }} More Setup Quests Signs of a Struggle These daily quests repeat randomly }} x1 |name2= Vexing Vapor |type2=main |desc2=Collect Vapor Samples by whacking Gas Clouds manifesting in any field in the Settled or Desolate Salt Desert or Flux for Archaeologist Sosimo. |task2= Sample 15 Gas Clouds |reward2= x1 |name3= Intact Indications |type3=main |desc3=Find Intact Remnants from the old city that stood here before the Cenote formed. You can find them in bushes in any field in the Settled or Desolate Salt Desert or Flux for Archaeologist Sosimo. |task3= Find 20 Intact Remnants |reward3= x1 |name4= Lost Messages |type4=main |desc4= Find Bleached Pages from bushes in any field in the Settled or Desolate Salt Desert or Flux for Archaeologist Sosimo, in hopes that their contents can be deciphered. |task4= Find 20 Bleached Pages |reward4= x1 |name5= Corrosion Clues |type5=main |desc5= Uniquely corroded objects found in the Salt Desert bushes might hold some answers. Find Corroded Objects from bushes in any field in the Settled or Desolate Salt Desert or Flux for Archaeologist Sosimo. |task5= Find 20 Corroded Objects |reward5= x1 |name6= Subterranean Spouts |type6=main |desc6=Whack Rocks appearing in any field in the Settled or Desolate Salt Desert or Flux for Archaeologist Sosimo, to reveal any underground cave systems. |task6= Flip 15 Rocks |reward6= x1 }} Plunging Preparations These daily quests repeat randomly x1 }} x1 |name2= Rappelling Rope |type2=main |desc2=They’re going to need a near constant supply of rope, for rappelling, wrangling, and other rope related activities. Find Rough Rope in any field in the Settled or Desolate Salt Desert or Flux for Itziar to fix them up with. |task2= Find 20 Rough Ropes |reward2= x1 |name3= Caustic Carbon Filtration |type3=main |desc3=The noxious gases down in the caves are more than troublesome! Charcoal can be converted into carbon filters. Collect Charcoal from bushes in any field in the Settled or Desolate Salt Desert or Flux |task3=Find 20 Charcoal Pieces |reward3= |name4= Corrosion Coats |type4=main |desc4=Coats covered in anti-corrosion coating can’t be misconstrued! An anti-corrosive salve can be made from some Desert Bush Sap! Harvest vials from bushes in any field in the Settled or Desolate Salt Desert or Flux. |task4=Extract 20 Vials of Desert Bush Sap |reward4= |name5= Alternative Anchors |type5=main |desc5=An old railway once ran through the Salt Desert, from which old Rail Spikes can be collected and used as pitons. You can find these in bushes in any field in the Settled or Desolate Salt Desert or Flux. |task5=Find 20 Rail Spikes |reward5= |name6= Low-light Leering |type6=main |desc6=Visibility is poor down in the caves. If they can get enough Low-light Lenses, they should be able to combine them into some decent dark vision goggles. That’s how these work, right? Find the lenses from bushes in any field in the Settled or Desolate Salt Desert or Flux. |task6=Find 20 Low-light Lenses |reward6= }} Mystic Mysteries These daily quests repeat randomly }} |name2= Petrified Claws |type2=main |desc2= Since the desolation, Brittle Petrified Claws have been found around the desert. They’re becoming more common of late, and perhaps a study of their energies will yield some answers. Collect them from any bush in the Settled or Desolate Salt Desert or Flux. |task2= Find 20 Brittle Petrified Claws |reward2= |name3= Peculiar PH Testing |type3=main |desc3= The potency of the acid pools has been rising. Grow crops, so their Flavin can be extracted and used to test PH levels. Valid Crops: Raspberries (40m), Blueberries (45), Super Blue (45), Straw (1h), Crab Apple (2h), Grapes (4h), Lychee (5h), Cantaloutpe (6h), Oranges (6h), Pineapple (8h), Blackberries (10h, Cherry Shrub (10 h, Star Fruit (12h), Passion Fruit (16h, Superfruit (16h), Mutated Berries (18h), Red Currant (18h), Watermelon (20h), Mushrooms |task3= Harvest 10 Crops |reward3= |name4= Fearsome Fucia Fish |type4=main |desc4= Fearsome Fucia Fish have been found swimming in acid pools! They’re dangerous, and must be removed. Fish them up from the hub acid pool at the Cenote Site or Dead Pools |task4= Fish up 8 Fearsome Fucia Fish |reward4= |name5= Danger Dousing |type5=main |desc5= Tales of a sundered tree, whose branches once pointed toward oncoming storms. It was shattered by a bolt of lightning and its branches scattered across the desert. Gather these Caustic Compass Twigs from any bush in the Settled or Desolate Desert of Flux. |task5= Find 20 Caustic Compass Twigs |reward5= |name6= Foggy Friends |type6=main |desc6= The subterranean gasses do more than just daze careless Spelunkers exposed to them, the particles settle on the body, causing a host of maladies! Conveniently, you can shake the particles off with a whack! Whack dazed spelunkers wandering any field in the Settled or Desolate Desert of Flux. |task6= Rescue 15 Dazed Spelunkers |reward6= }} Capitalizing the Cameleer Available after Completing Cavern of Corruption }} |name2= Camel Combs |type2=main |desc2= The tufts of hair on the camel humps need to be constantly brushed! Help Cameleer Carterio by finding Camel Combs from any bushes in the Settled or Desolate Salt Desert or Flux. |task2= Find 20 Camel Combs |reward2= |name3= Salty Spittoons |type3=main |desc3= Camels spit a lot! Help Cameleer Carterio by finding Salty Spittoons from any bushes in the Settled or Desolate Salt Desert or Flux. |task3= Find 20 Salty Spittoons |reward3= |name4= Carafe Cleaning |type4=main |desc4= Cameleer Carterio needs to clean the yogurt carafes before they can be filled with new camel milk yogurt! He can polish them clean with Handfuls of Sand, found in any bushes in the Settled or Desolate Salt Desert or Flux. |task4= Find 20 Handfuls of Sand |reward4= }} Capital Cameleer's Cache Misc |name2=Stable Upgrade Tier 2 |desc2=Complete 4 Cameleer dailies to unlock |cost2=250,000 x12 |name3=Stable Upgrade Tier 3 |desc3=Complete 8 Cameleer dailies to unlock Show the cameleer a Camel mount of level 10 or greater |cost3=500,000 x8 |name4=Stable Upgrade Tier 4 |desc4=Complete 16 Cameleer dailies to unlock Show the cameleer a Camel mount of level 20 or greater |cost4= 750,000 x4 |name5=Stable Upgrade Tier 5 |desc5=Complete 32 Cameleer dailies to unlock Show the cameleer a Camel mount of level 40 or greater |cost5= 1,000,000 x1 }} *After purchasing the Stable Upgrade Tier 2 from the Cameleer, a Camel Pen appears. *After purchasing the Stable Upgrade Tier 3 from the Cameleer, new items are added to the store & pen Ranch Items Pets Mounts Super Bushes A 144 piece puzzle becomes available in the SE zone of the Cenote Site (south of the fishing hole) after completing Cavern of Corruption. *The field, once available, will reveal a chest every time you complete it *Like in the Flux, make sure you open the chest before completing the puzzle again *A sign in the field indicates which Super Bushes you will be whacking *The Super Bushes change daily, and randomly *You can only get 1 Vilu Tender per day from the chest. Otherwise, you get Flux Dust *The Vilu Tender in the chest is on a 20 hour cooldown }} field puzzle |reward1= x1 per 20 hr cooldown |name2= Super Energy Bushes! |type2=chain |desc2= Beware Super Energy Bushes! They cost more and must be Normal or Quick Whacked! Use trinkets and runes to boost your Energy find! |task2= Solve the 144 field puzzle |reward2= x1 per 20 hr cooldown |name3= Super Power Bushes! |type3=chain |desc3= Beware Super Power Bushes! They must be Power Whacked! Use trinkets and runes to boost your Power find! They only consume a maximum of 3 Power, so you can plan your strategy around that. |task3= Solve the 144 field puzzle |reward3= x1 per 20 hr cooldown }} Cenote Site Push-Block Puzzle *'The Cenote Site Push-Block puzzle is SE of the Super Bush puzzle field' *'Prerequisite: Must complete the Cavern of Corruption quests in the Cenote Depths' Completing the Cenote Site Push-Block Puzzle opens The Salted Quarry The Salted Quarry Rooting Around Daily Quest - Repeats every 20 hrs. *'You must equip a Geo Pick Trinket to dig in the Quarry' *'If you need a Digging refresher, go to: The Glaucous Quarries' }} A Puzzling Pile |name2= Salty Sword Parts |type2=main |desc2= Un-puzzled, the pile in the Salted Quarry offers you a new sword, if you can gather the parts. Dig up Teeth from the Salted Quarry, Fish up Ornate Orbs from the fishing holes in either the Cenote Site or Dead Pools, and whack up Snakeskin Wraps from bushes in the Settled or Desolate Salt Desert or Flux. |task2= Whack 40 Lizard Wraps Fish 20 Ornate Orbs Dig 10 Crystal Teeth Return to the creature in the Salted Quarry |reward2= }} Cenote Depths Rappel Rescue Push-Block FAQs *Put the Orb into the pedestal *Push the block onto the pad with the matching symbol *Walk around a block to see what direction you can push it in. *Position yourself on the opposite side that you want to move it to. *Don’t push toward a side that’s blocked *Touching the pedestal will reset the block position. *There is only one active puzzle orb at a time. It resets a day after the puzzle is solved. *If the puzzles are too difficult, you can pay Bush Bucks to solve them Pushing Through }}Tip: Push the block to the right until it covers the X tile. If done correctly, the X will turn blue puzzle in the Cenote Depths |reward1= |name2= Cenote Savior |type2=main |desc2= You’ve rappled into the Cenote Depths in search of the missing spelunking crew. You found one of the missing crew member’s masks! Whack sense into dazed spelunkers found wandering in the field. |task2= Whack 5 Spelunkers in the field |reward2= }} Acidic Apprehension |name2= Cubic Solutions |type2=child |desc2= You’ve rappled into the Cenote Depths in search of the missing spelunking crew. Insert the Crystal Orb into the pedestal and solve the push-block puzzle |task2= Insert the orb into the pedestal Solve the Push-Block Puzzle |reward2= }} Wait for word from the Salt Desert }} field puzzles |reward1= }} Give 64 Rubies to the cameleer in the Cenote Depths |reward1= x1 }} Note: The Cameleer returns to the surface (near the camels), but the capital city is ruined! He needs time to process. Pushing Forward |name2= Second Push |type2=chain |desc2=Find a Crystal Puzzle Orb from the bushes in the Cenote Depths, insert it into one of the three remaining pedestals, and solve the push-block puzzle! |task2= Find the Crystal Puzzle Orb |reward2= |name3= Third Push |type3=chain |desc3=Find a Crystal Puzzle Orb from the bushes in the Cenote Depths, insert it into one of the two remaining pedestals, and solve the push-block puzzle! |task3= Find the Crystal Puzzle Orb |reward3= |name4= Fourth Push |type4=chain |desc4=Find a Crystal Puzzle Orb from the bushes in the Cenote Depths, insert it into the remaining pedestal, and solve the push-block puzzle! |task4= Find the Crystal Puzzle Orb |reward4= }}Note: Each Push-block you complete will open a bridge to one of the blocked tunnels Spreaout Spelunking There are dangerous clusters of stalagmites and crystals blocking four tunnel entrances. Ask your friends to help clear them. }} FYI: The first of the tunnels will open after completing 10 of Spelunker Jano’s Plunging Preparations quests. The Corroded Tunnels There are five 72 puzzles to solve in each tunnel. (The first 2 fields in each tunnel has two 72 puzzles. The 3rd field has one 72 puzzle, and one push-block puzzle.) Once you start Itzia's "Spreadout Spelunking" quest, you can start exploring tunnels that have been unblocked. Only one "exploring" quest can be done at a time, and the next one won't be available until 20 hours after the last completed exploring quest. }} Bat Bashing 3rd puzzle field in Tunnel Kula }} FYI: When the quest is complete, the spelunker returns to the surface and can be found to the right of Itzia's tent. ---- Cavern of Corruption This questline will begin after completing 10 of Shaman Piro’s quests Speak to Ida in the Cenote Site. The team has figured out how to get past the door at the end of the Corroded Tunnels, but the pedestal won’t accept an Acid Puzzle Orb, like the other three. It’s shaped to accept a Rune! }} You place the rune and it pops out (You get to keep it), and it is replaced by an orb. Solve the push-block puzzle Pushing Through }} Cavern of Corruption There are five 72 puzzles to solve in the Cavern of Corruption. (The first 2 fields have two 72 puzzles. The 3rd field has one 72 puzzle. }} Defeating the Corrupter WARNING: This quest will consume massive amounts of resources. Be sure to use trinkets and runes to boost your Energy, Mana, and Power finds! }} Reporting the Purge Defeating the Corrupter Rewards Salt Desert Savior Achievement Complete all the Cenote Site story quests ---- Salty Cenote Supply The store is available after beginning the quests in the Cenote Depths. More items will become available, the deeper you delve into the Cenote. Ranch Customization Pets Mounts Misc Note: The Max amount of Salty Jerky you can have in your inventory is 5. Hatched Pets Reshaped Pets Once you've raised a Culpeo, Viscacha, or Vicuna (from the Salty Cenote Supply), Shaman Piro hints to visit the creature that makes it home in The Caustic Crag (Salt Desert). *Your equipped Culpeo, Viscacha, or Vicuna pet will be removed, and a new pet, a Cursed Culpeo, Pale Viscacha, or Bony Vulture will be added to your pet inventory. Tips *You do not need to equip any particular pet for the Pomes to drop. *The reshaped pets do count as new unique pets, which should increase your collection amount. *This quest is not required to get 100% on the Cenote Site quest hub. *Increasing your odds to find Quest Items should improve the drop rates of the Pomes. Reward Items Trinkets Achievements